La Navidad de Axl
by Leeveey
Summary: MMX - No mucho que decir, el título lo dice todo, ¿no? ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! (atrasados U) y ¡Feliz Lectura! (si quieren leerlo, claro xD)


**La Navidad de Axl**

La blancura de la nieve reflejaba un pacífico ambiente navideño en los alrededores de los cuarteles de los Maverick Hunters. La paz había vuelto una vez más al haber vencido a Sigma por octava vez y a Lumine. La actividad Maverick había bajado, dando así un merecido descanso a los Hunters, quienes se dispusieron a hacer algo que nunca habían hecho antes: decorar la base con adornos navideños y planear actividades para celebrar la Navidad, época de paz.

-¡Listo! ¡El pino de Navidad esta 99 completo!- Exclamaba una reploid rosa de cabello rubio mientras bajaba de la punta del árbol sobre una plataforma móvil.

-¿99? ¿Pues que le hace falta, Alia?- Preguntó otra reploid de cabello rubio de armadura verde, mientras observaba a su compañera bajar de la plataforma.

-La estrella de Navidad, si mal no recuerdo.- Dijo una reploid de cabello largo, lacio y morado y de armadura azul con toques de lila.

-Layer te ha dado la respuesta, Pallette.- Dijo la primera rubia, Alia.

-Y ¿por qué no la han puesto?- Preguntó la segunda rubia, Pallette.

-Según la tradición, la estrella de Navidad se coloca a las 12:00 am del 25, que es cuando inicia la cena de Navidad y el intercambio de regalos.- Dijo una reploid con una armadura azul, de cabello corto negro, y con felinas orejas y cola blancas. –Bueno, eso es al menos lo que he oído.-

-Yo también he oído de eso, Leeveey.- Afirmó Alia.

-Ahh… Y ¿quién pondrá la estrella?- Preguntó una vez más Pallette.

-Buena pregunta.- Dijo Alia, poniéndose pensativa, -Creo que X es el más indicado para eso.- Agregó sonriendo con un ligero rubor rojizo en sus mejillas.

-¡Lo dices porque te gusta!- Dijo en tono burlesco Pallette.

-¡N-no es cierto!- Alia negó con su rostro un poco más sonrojado.

-Yo opino que Zero debería colocar la estrella, después de todo, él es el mejor hunter.- Layer dijo.

-¡Opino igual!- dijo Leeveey apoyando a Layer. -¡Zero es el reploid más responsable, fuerte y guapo de todos!- agregó con una mirada de ensoñamiento, soltando después un suspiro.

-¡No olvides lo sexy que es!- Layer mencionó, -¡Parece todo un samurai con su larga y dorada cabellera y Z-Saber!- agregó y a continuación, ambas reploides suspiraron, dando por hecho que sus mentes andaban por las estrellas. Esto provocó que Alia y Pallette se quedaran silenciosas con una gota de sudor tras la nuca.

-Tal parece que habrá que esperar a que una estrella fugaz las traiga de vuelta- Dijo Pallette.

- - - - - - - - - -

Los jardines de la base Maverick Hunter estaban cubiertos por un manto de blanca nieve y de las ramas de los árboles colgaban preciosos hielos picudos, que debió haber sido quizás rocío líquido que se congeló durante la noche. La zona nevada no sólo se había convertido en una bella vista invernal, sino también en un campo de juego y batallas de nieve…

-¡Toma esto!- Gritaba un joven hunter de armadura verde mientras arrojaba una bola de nieve, la cual golpeó en la espalda a otro joven hunter distraído de armadura rojiza.

-¡Arg! ¡Ya verás!- Decía mientras tomaba una buena cantidad de nieve, logrando hacer una bola de más o menos del tamaño de un balón de fútbol soccer.

-¡Oh no!- Dijo el primero mientras corría de su compañero, quien comenzó a perseguirle.

-¡Qué lindo!- decía una hunter de armadura rosa bajo con toques de blanco mientras hacía una figura de nieve con la forma de un reploid.

-¡Sí! ¡Es muy tierno aunque sea de nieve!- Dijo una reploid con armadura blanca y cabello rubio mientras le ponía a la figura un poco del hielo picudo que colgaba de las ramas.

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó el primer reploid.

-¿Huh?- Las dos reploides miraron acercarse la enorme bola de nieve que había formado el reploid de armadura rojiza. -¡Aaah!- Gritaron al ver cómo la bola destruía la cabeza de la figura que ellas habían hecho con esfuerzo, y más gritaron al ver como los dos reploides rodaban hacia ellas, destruyendo por completo la figura y tumbándolas.

-¡Ouch! ¡Dijimos que nada de derribar al otro!- Se quejaba el de la armadura verde.

-¡Ups! Lo olvidé, jeje.- Dijo el de la armadura rojiza.

-¿"ups"? ¿Eso es todo?- Dijo la voz de la primera reploid.

Al oír esto, los dos reploides chicos abrieron sus ojos con miedo y lentamente voltearon a ver a las chicas reploides, quienes estaban de pie: la de armadura rosa tenía consigo un látigo láser, mientras que la de armadura blanca tenía una lanza con puntas láser en cada extremo; las miradas angelicales que tenían antes se habían convertido en unas de ira, y miraban fijamente a los dos chicos, a quienes les salió una gota de sudor enorme sobre la nuca.

-Jejejeje…- Rieron nerviosamente los chicos, y rápidamente se levantaron corriendo a toda velocidad mientras las chicas les perseguían: la del látigo pegándoles en la espalda, y la de la lanza lanzando un rayo en los pies de los chicos para que la nieve se derritiera y resbalasen.

Recargados en un árbol y viendo el "espectáculo" que daban los cuatro reploides mencionados, estaban un experimentado hunter de armadura roja y larga cabellera rubia, a su lado, su mejor amigo y experto hunter de armadura azul y verdes ojos: Zero y X.

-Je, nunca hagan enfadar a una mujer.- Dijo Zero con tono burlón mientras veía cómo la de armadura rosa atrapaba al de armadura verde con su látigo y lo azotaba contra el suelo.

-Creo que esos dos lo comprendieron muy tarde, jeje.- Dijo X primero con tono burlón y luego con una risa nerviosa al ver como la de armadura blanca ahora usaba el elemento hielo para convertir al de armadura rojiza en una figura de hielo.

-¡Cuidado chicas! ¡No vayan a maltratar el piso con ellos!- Dijo Zero riéndose.

-¡Tranquilas! ¡No vayan a hacerlos llorar!- Dijo X imitando a Zero.

Las chicas, al oír las voces de X y Zero, se detuvieron al instante y los miraron con miradas en ensueño diciendo: "¡Lo que ustedes nos digan!" soltando a los chicos y alejándose saltarinas y contentas sólo porque Zero y X les hablaron; los dos chicos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Jejeje, ¡Vaya que las chicas te tienen en la mira!- Dijo un X burlón a Zero.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué me dices tú, eh? ¡Tampoco te quedas atrás!- Dijo Zero, -Además, Axl también se ha ganado a sus fanáticas.- Agregó.

-Sip, y ya que llegué mientras hablan de él, ¿lo han visto?- Dijo una voz femenina, la cual tomó por sorpresa a los dos hunters haciéndolos saltar y mirar hacia el origen de la voz: las ramas del árbol. –¡Jajaja! ¡No me digan que he tomado desprevenidos a dos de los mejores hunters!- se rió.

-Digamos que estábamos distraídos viendo una pequeña pelea entre los hunters novatos.- Dijo Zero mientras recuperaba su pose de seriedad.

-Bueno, ahora que no hay tanta actividad Maverick, hemos bajado un poco la guardia, jeje.- Dijo X, -Preguntas por Axl, ¿sucede algo con él, Leeveey?-

-Pues…- La reploid de armadura azul bajó del árbol para ver cara a cara a los dos hunters. –Digamos que ha estado muy reservado desde que descubrió que es posible que Sigma lo halla creado, eso dejaría en shock a cualquier hunter, sin mencionar la muerte de Lumine, quien se puede decir era su hermano.- Dijo Leeveey.

-Es cierto…- Dijo X, -Axl ha pasado por mucho desde la caída del Red Alert Syndicate…-

-Así es, y recuerda que tú no lo trataste muy bien cuando llegó.- Dijo Zero viendo a X.

-¿Otra vez con eso, Zero?- Se quejó X.

-Um… Okay… Por lo que veo no saben donde anda, así que mejor sigo buscándolo.- Dijo Leeveey, -Por cierto Zero… ¿Sabes que estas parado debajo de un muérdago?- Agregó ella mientras daba una sonrisa divertida.

-¿¡QUÉ?!- Gritó Zero abriendo mucho sus ojos y miró hacia arriba de él mientras se hacía un lado.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- Rió Leeveey a punto de llorar de risa, -¡Caíste! ¡No hay muérdago! ¡Jajajaja!- Continuó riendo junto con X, quien también se puso a reír después de ver la cara de Zero.

-Ja ja ja..- Rió Zero de manera sarcástica, -Chistosa.- Agregó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada de las risas burlonas de X y Leeveey.

-Bueno, jiji, ya que los encontré a ustedes…- Dijo la reploid de cabello negro, haciendo que los dos hunters la vieran con un poco de curiosidad…

- - - - - - - - - -

Lejos de las risas y de los demás, un joven reploid de armadura azul marino y cabello anaranjado estaba sentado en la barda de lo que parecía un balcón de algún mirador de los cuarteles, recargado sobre la pared y mirando hacia los jardines…

-Me pregunto… ¿para qué fui creado?- El joven reploid, Axl, se preguntaba en voz alta, -Es que acaso, por ser un prototipo, mi objetivo ¿era ser una simple prueba con errores para ser mejorado después? … Si Sigma es el que creó a los nuevos reploides, ¿mi objetivo era ser un maverick? … ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible!- Dijo Axl golpeando la pared con su codo. –¡Yo soy un Maverick Hunter y me objetivo será vencer a los mavericks para que halla paz entre la humanidad y los reploides!-

Axl soltó un suspiro y miró hacia el cielo, pensativo, recordando los sucesos más importantes de su vida, o de lo que recordaba de ella: cuando Red lo encontró y cuido como si fueran padre e hijo, cuando dejó a Red para ir con Zero los cuarteles de los Maverick Hunters, el momento en que conoció a X, cuando peleó contra sus amigos del Red Alert Syndicate, la pelea contra Red, la ira que sintió hacia Sigma al enterarse de que él lo había planeado todo, el momento en que supo que era un prototipo, el shock al enterarse de que Sigma podría ser su creador, y, finalmente, la muerte de aquel que podría ser su hermano: Lumine. Todo eso era una enorme carga para Axl, tanto tenía que pensar sobre eso que poco a poco se volvió muy reservado, ni siquiera consultaba a X o Zero para obtener algún consejo…

-Ahora que lo pienso…- Dijo Axl para sí mismo, -X y Zero son los reploides con más periodo de actividad que se han registrado… E igual se desconoce su pasado… Pero saben su objetivo a pesar de eso… Pero, ¿cómo pueden ayudarme si ellos mismos se han de cuestionar su verdadero objetivo alguna vez?- La discusión consigo mismo no le daba ningún resultado, -Tal vez si deba preguntarles a Zero o X… Quizás sí puedan aconsejarme en esto…- Dicho esto, Axl caminó hacia el pasillo.

- - - - - - - - - -

-Pero… ¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó Axl al llegar al salón donde estaba el pino de Navidad. -¿Desde cuando crece ese pino en medio de este salón, y cómo es que da frutos de colores brillantes?-

-¡Jajaja! ¡Axl, eso es un pino de Navidad decorado con luces y adornos navideños!- Dijo Pallette, quien estaba colocando regalos en la base del árbol.

-Aah… Okay…¿Has visto a X o Zero?- Preguntó Axl mientras seguía viendo el pino.

-Creo que estaban por los jardines– Respondió la joven navegadora, -Por cierto, Leeveey te estaba buscando para que escribieras qué deseas esta Navidad en la carta de Santa Claus.- Agregó.

-¿Carta? ¿Santa Claus?- Preguntó un Axl confundido.

-Es ella la que te puede explicar mejor que yo, yo sólo comprendí q' es un señor de cabellos blancos, gordito que viste de rojo.- Dijo la reploid de armadura verde mientras continuaba colocando los obsequios.

-Ya veo… Bueno, buscaré primero a Zero y X, y luego hablaré con ella.- Dijo Axl retirándose.

· ¡Uy! ¿!Qué Axl no vio que andaba haciendo esto?! "¿Necesitas ayuda, Pallette?" Pudo haber preguntado, pero ¡no! … Bueno, últimamente anda distraído así que por eso lo perdono.· Se quejó mentalmente Pallette mientras soltaba un suspiro y continuaba con su labor.

- - - - - - - - - -

Rumbo a los jardines, Axl caminaba pensando en cómo preguntar a X y Zero sobre su confusión., aunque también dudaba si estos le podrían ayudar o aconsejarle qué hacer…

-Bueno, heme aquí…- Dijo Axl al llegar a los jardines. Comenzó a caminar, buscando a X y Zero y viendo cómo los otros reploides se reían y gozaban sobre la blanca nieve. · Cómo los envidio… Todos saben lo que deben de hacer, y como conocen sus orígenes, no tienen alguna duda que de vueltas constantemente en sus mentes…· Se dijo Axl mentalmente mientras continuaba su camino entre las risas, hasta que…

-¡AXL!- dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Huh?- Axl se detuvo y miró hacia atrás de sí, y… ¡ZAP! Alguien lo tumbó al abrazarlo bruscamente, -¡Ou! ¿Qué?- Gimió Axl un poco adolorido al ver una cabellera negra con orejas felinas blancas.

-¡Axl! ¡Te he estado buscando!- Dijo la reploid con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba al estilo japonés… sobre el cuerpo de Axl.

-Leev… me estas lastimando…- Se quejó Axl. –Además, ¿qué no te gusta Zero?-

-¡Sip! Zero me trae loquita, pero ¡tú eres un niño lindo al que se puede estrujar!- Se explicó la reploid mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Axl.

-Je, ¿en serio? Pues me alegro de no estar en el lugar de Zero- Comentó Axl con una gota de sudor.

-¡Jajaja! Bueno, Axl, ¿te gustaría escribir tu deseo de Navidad en la carta de Santa Claus?- Leeveey dijo al momento que sacaba una hoja de papel y pluma, lo cual Axl vio extrañado.

-¿Qué acaso el papel no se dejó de utilizar hace más de un siglo?- Preguntó Axl.

-Jejeje, sí, pero conseguí esta fina lámina metálica tan ligera y delgada como el papel, y es que en tiempos pasados, los niños humanos escribían lo que deseaban tener en Navidad: algunos dejaban la carta en el pino, otros en su bota navideña o calcetín, mientras que algunos la ataban a globos y los soltaban en el aire. Creo que hasta los deseos de los reploides pueden ser escuchados por Santa Claus, ¿no lo crees?-

-Pues…- Axl se puso a pensar en ello, · Tal vez ese señor tenga la repuesta, ¿qué pierdo con intentarlo?· Tomó la fina lámina y la pluma y escribió su deseo: saber cual es su propósito en su vida. –Listo, ahí lo tienes, Leev.- Dijo Axl entregándole a la chica de vuelta la pluma y la lámina.

-¡Gracias Axl!- Dijo esta contenta, -Por cierto, ¿sabes? Aquí en los cuarteles cada reploid forma su propia visión de la vida y basado en ella forma su objetivo… Además, cuando uno se siente confundido, triste o solo, sabe que sus amigos y los demás reploides están aquí para ayudarle, como si todos fuéramos una familia, ¿okay?- Agregó esta sonriendo.

-¿Huh? Okay…- Dijo confundido Axl, pues el tema lo tomó desprevenido y no lo pudo procesar bien, aunque se quedó pensando en ello.

-¡Bien! ¡Te veo luego, Axl!- Dijo la reploid azul mientras se despedía y alejaba, dejando a un pensativo Axl.

- - - - - - - - - -

-Bueno, busqué y busqué y ¡no hay rastros de esos dos!- Se quejó Axl mientras se recargaba en un árbol a las orillas de un lago congelado. -¿Dónde se habrán metido?-

Mientras que la mente de Axl estaba ocupada tratando de adivinar a dónde se habían metido X y Zero, no prestó mucha atención hacia lo que pasaba sobre el hielo congelado…

-¡Usted puede Comandante Zero!- Gritó una joven reploid de armadura lila.

-¡Comandante X! ¡No se de por vencido!- Gritó otra reploid, pero de armadura amarilla.

-¡Vamos, Comandante! ¡Debemos vencer al equipo del Comandante X!- dijo un reploid negro con toques de plateado, mientras lanzaba un pase hacia Zero; se trataba de un partido de hockey entre los reploids, quienes tomaron a X y a Zero como capitanes de los equipos, quienes no resistieron la tentación de enfrentarse en este partido amistoso.

-¡Prepárate, X! ¡Voy a anotar!- Dijo Zero al momento que recibió el pase y se lanzaba con velocidad hacia la portería.

-¡Comandante X! ¡Cuidado! ¡Viene por su derecha!- Gritó una reploid de armadura esmeralda con toques de color dorado.

-¡Usted puede, Comandante Zero!- Gritó un grupo de porristas.

-¡Inténtalo, Zero! ¡No pasarás!- Dijo X mientras se acercaba a Zero, listo para arrebatarle el disco.

-¡Ni en tus sueños, X!- Zero dijo, frenándose y pasando un tiro rápido hacia su izquiera, donde lo recibió un reploid de armadura grisácea.

-¡Buen tiro, Comandante!- Dijo el reploid mientras seguía adelante con el disco.

-¡Yo lo detendré! ¡No se preocupe, Comandante X!- Dijo un reploid café que se encontraba en la posición de portero, -¡No dejaré que anotes!- agregó mientras se preparaba para detener el disco.

-¡Toma esto!- Dijo el reploid grisáceo en el momento que le pegó al disco, con demasiada fuerza que lo mandó a volar… -…Ups…- Agregó con una enorme gota de sudor.

Axl estaba distraído, tan distraído estaba que no vio nada del partido de jockey, y mucho menos, el disco que se dirigía hacia él ni escuchó los gritos de alerta de X, Zero y los demás reploids presentes, hasta que…¡PAS! El disco golpeó el árbol con fuerza, haciendo que toda la nieve y hielo cayera sobre el distraído Axl, cubriéndolo por completo.

-¡Axl!- gritaron al unísono X y Zero, mientras iban hacia el lugar donde Axl estaba.

-¡Pobre Axl!- dijeron unas chicas reploid. Que también se dirigían hacia Axl.

-Más "ups"- Dijo el reploid grisáceo mientras seguía al grupo.

Zero y X rápidamente quitaron la nieve y hielo que cubría a Axl, sólo para encontrarlo inconsciente, desafortunadamente lo primero que golpeó a Axl había sido un duro hielo y no suave nieve. Inmediatamente, Zero y X llevaron a Axl con Lifesaver, pues aunque fuesen reploides, sus funcionesy sistemas podrían congelarse, y eso era un gran riesgo por el que Axl estaba pasando.

-Haré todo lo que pueda.- Dijo Lifesaver, lo más probable es que pueda levantarse mañana entre la tarde y la noche.- Agregó.

-¿¡Mañana?! ¡Pero si es 24! ¡Mañana será la Nochebuena!- Dijo la joven reploid azul.

-Leeveey, si Lifesaver dice que Axl no podrá levantarse hasta mañana, tendremos que esperar.- Dijo Zero.

-Es por su propio bien, si se levanta no podrá recuperarse al 100.- Agregó X.

-Uuh… Espero que se recupere pronto.- Leeveey dijo.

- - - - - - - - - -

-¡X será!- Gritaba Alia en la cara de Layer.

-¡No! ¡Será pondrá la estrella!- Gritó Layer en la cara de Alia.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo…- Dijo Pallette soltando un suspiro.

El día de la Nochebuena había llegado, haciendo que todos los reploids se entusiasmaran y llenaran de curiosidad sobre los eventos que realizarían esa noche. Para los encargados del intercambio de regalos, todo se había hecho un caos, pues los regalos estaban llegando a montones. Los encargados de preparar el baile navideño tenían dificultades para ordenar y elegir las mejores canciones o éxitos debido a la diversa cantidad de CDs que se les había entregado, sin mencionar que se habían repetido canciones. Y finalmente, las votaciones para ver quien colocaría la estrella del pino de Navidad se habían salido de control, y empeoraron en la pequeña disputa entre Alia y Layer.

-¡Ya te lo dije! Zero es genial, responsable, elegante, guapo, ¡etcétera, etcétera, etcétera! ¡Él es el mejor e indicado para poner la Estrella Navideña!- Argumentó Layer.

-¡X es sincero, honesto, amable, de buen corazón, calmado, caballeroso! ¡El tiene lo necesario para ser el elegido!- Defendió Alia.

-¿Y por que no mejor eligen a otro que no sean esos dos?- Propuso Pallette.

-¡POR QUE NO!- Gritaron las otras dos navegadoras al mismo tiempo.

-Que malhumoradas…- Murmuró Pallette.

-No es mala idea…- Dijo Leeveey quien estaba revisando una lista, pero que observaba la disputa de las navegadoras.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Pallette, sorprendida de que la reploid azul no apoyase a Layer con Zero.

-Creo saber exactamente quién debe de poner la estrella.- Dijo Leeveey con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de las otras dos navegadoras. –Déjenme decirles mi idea, la cual, será el fin de esa disputa, ¡quieran o no!- Dijo Leeveey seriamente mientras se acercaba a las navegadoras…

- - - - - - - - - -

El atardecer trajo consigo una brisa fría e hizo que todos los reploids se metieran en la base, donde estaba un cálido y pacífico ambiente casero. Todos decidieron esperar a la medianoche dentro de la base. En la enfermería, Axl seguía en reposo, aunque según los análisis, ya no tardaría en despertar…

-Me pregunto, ¿cómo es que de tanta nieve, tuvo que ser hielo lo que golpeó a Axl?- Se cuestionaba Lifesaver en voz alta.

-Ni idea.- Respondió Zero, -Pero no cabe duda que fue un buen golpe.-

-Menos mal que Axl es un cabeza dura, si no, ya tendríamos problemas más serios, je.- Bromeó X.

-No seas malo X, je.- dijo Zero, -Lo que me parece extraño es ¿por qué no reaccionó?-

-Buena pregunta, no es común de Axl estar distraído… ¿Será que los últimos hechos relacionados con Sigma tengan la mente de Axl en otro lugar?- supuso X.

-Puede ser…- Zero dijo.

-…mmm… ¡Ou mi cabeza!- Dijo un adolorido Axl mientras se levantaba y llevaba una mano a su cabeza. -¿Dónde estoy?-

-¡Ya despertaste! Estas en la enfermería.- Dijo Lifesaver, -¿Cómo están tus sistemas?-

-Bien, creo, un poco lentos, pero se debe a una baja temperatura que ya se esta estabilizando.- Dijo Axl mientras escaneaba sus funciones y sistemas.

-¡Nos alegra oír es, Axl!- Dijo X.

-Así que el "bello durmiente" ha despertado, jeje.- Bromeó Zero.

-¡Muy gracioso!- Dijo Axl mientras se paraba. -¡Gracias por atenderme, Lifesaver!

-No hay de qué, Axl.- Respondió Lifesaver.

Ya fuera de la enfermería, Axl observaba maravillado los adornos navideños que decoraban cada rincón de la base.

-¡Me sorprende cómo cambió la base en un día!- Exclamó Axl viendo las luces navideñas tintineantes.

-Sí, todos los reploides que organizaron esto no olvidaron nada.- Dijo X.

-Oye, Axl, ¿se puede saber donde andaba tu mente el día de ayer?- Preguntó Zero repentinamente.

-Um… bueno… verán…- La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Axl, pero rápidamente aclaró su mente y recordó lo que quería preguntar a X y Zero, -Bueno, tengo entendido que sus orígenes son desconocidos… ¿es cierto?-

X y Zero se miraron el uno al otro, ahora sabían lo que daba vueltas en le mente de Axl. Ambos asintieron un "sí".

-Bueno… como sabrán, yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, no sé cuál sea mi objetivo, para que fui creado, ni nada parecido… Sólo sé que soy un prototipo… Mi pregunta es... ¿cómo pueden combatir sin saber cuál fue el objetivo para el que fueron creados?-

Zero y X no respondieron rápidamente, los dos dieron muestras de preparar una respuesta que Axl pudiese entender, y que satisficiera su duda.

-Verás, Axl.- Comenzó X, -Mi pasado es un completo misterio para mí. Nunca supe cuál era mi objetivo, en ese entonces, me dejaba guiar por mis instintos, y conforme fui ganando experiencia, pude forjar mi propio objetivo, el cual ya conoces… Cada vez que tenía una misión y encontraba ciertas cápsulas, descubrí que ese fue el objetivo que mi creador deseaba que yo siguiera. Lo que quiero decir es que quizás conforme ganes experiencia, encentres tu objetivo.- Concluyó X.

-Mi situación es algo parecida con la de X.- Dijo Zero, -No obstante, el objetivo por el cual creo que me crearon no me agradó para nada. Cuando mi pasado era un misterio, sólo me dedicaba a derrotar a los mavericks que quisieran acabar con la humanidad. Mi objetivo es terminar con lo que yo inicié sin saberlo, eliminar a todos los mavericks. Cómo puedes ver, yo formé mi propio objetivo, pero Axl, ten en cuenta que encontrar tu pasado puede no ser agradable, aunque puede ayudarte a formar tu objetivo tomando en cuenta lo que haz hecho antes de descubrirlo.- Con esto, Zero finalizó.

-Entonces… no importa para que fui creado, lo que debo hacer es concentrarme y vivir en el presente, y prepararme para el futuro usando las experiencias de mi pasado… Con eso encontraré mi objetivo…- Dijo Axl analizando todo lo que X y Zero le comentaron.

-Sí, algo así, Axl.- Dijo X, -Pero por lo que veo, tu objetivo actual es convertirte en Maverick Hunter, ¿verdad?-

-¡Así es, X!- Dijo alegre Axl, -¡Esa es mi meta a corto plazo! ¡Y la cumpliré!-

- - - - - - - - - -

Axl ya estaba un poco calmado, aunque de repente le vendría la duda si seguir o no los pasos de sus héroes, X y Zero. Poco a poco la medianoche se acercaba, las actividades navideñas habían comenzado desde las 8 de la noche, donde los reploides bailaron, cantaron, realizaron concursos, algunos chicos reploides fueron víctimas del muérdago y las chicas les persiguieron hasta alcanzarlos, X, Zero y Axl tuvieron que esconderse de sus fanáticas por un buen tiempo debajo de las mesas. Con tanta actividad, el tiempo pasó volando, ya eran las 11:40 pm cuando se pidió la atención de todos los presentes…

-…Gracias.- Dijo Signas, el reploid al mando de toda la base de Maverick Hunters, una vez que todos guardaron silencio. –Cómo muchos ya sabrán, la Navidad es una época de paz y amor hacia los que nos rodean, una época en la que nos encontramos ahora. Debo decir que todos ustedes han demostrado un gran esfuerzo para recuperar y mantener la paz, por eso, se realizó esta celebración en honor a la paz. Les deseo a todos lo mejor y que sigan desempeñando tan excelente labor, ¡Feliz Navidad!-

Los aplausos pronto se escucharon al finalizar el breve, pero sincero discurso de Signas. En cuanto terminó, Leeveey era la siguiente en hablar frente a todos…

· ¿Por qué yo? ¡Con lo nerviosa que soy!· Se quejaba mentalmente, y dejó salir un suspiro una vez que estuvo al frente, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. –Um… bueno, faltan 10 minutos para las 12, así que quisiera hacer un anuncio… Hace tiempo, cuando los reyes Melchor, Baltasar y Gaspar, fueron a llevarle presentes al niño Jesús, hubo algo que los guió a salvo a su destino: una estrella, la estrella más brillante de todas. Esta estrella es un símbolo de la Navidad, y estoy segura de que cada uno de ustedes tiene su propia estrella guiándolos. No obstante, como pueden ver, nuestro pino de Navidad no tiene esa estrella que nos conduce y protege…- Dijo la reploid azul señalando la punta del pino, -Alguien debe de ponerla, ¿no lo creen? Pero… ¿Quién será el que la ponga? Yo tengo la respuesta…- Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse entre la multitud al momento que se apagaron las luces. –Quiero anunciarles que el reploid que pondrá esta estrella es alguien que ha demostrado dar todo su esfuerzo, que ha mostrado un gran optimismo con los demás a pesar de que por dentro sufría de una enorme duda y confusión… Aquel que pondrá esta estrella, quiero que sepa que todos aquí le apoyamos, estimamos y, sobre todo, somos sus amigos… Axl, ¿podrías poner sobre la punta del pino la estrella que nos acompaña en aquellos momentos difíciles?-

Una luz se encendió sobre el joven reploid, tomándolo por sorpresa, y viendo a su alrededor para confirmar que no era ningún error: le sonreían y aplaudían, felicitándolo por ser el elegido a poner la estrella de Navidad.

-¡Vamos, Axl!- Dijo Zero, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Anda, no seas tímido.- Le animaba X a Axl.

-Yo… este…- Vaciló Axl, pero luego, más seguro, dijo: -¡Sí! ¡Será todo un honor colocar la estrella de Navidad en la punta del pino!-

Cuando Axl caminó hacia Leeveey, los demás reploids se hacían a un lado mientras aplaudían para dejarle pasar; Axl se sentía, por primera vez desde que abandonó a Red, apreciado y querido por ser como es, y no por su habilidad o don. Caminó hasta estar frente a frente con Leeveey…

-Axl, ¿serías tan amable de colocar esta estrella en la punta del pino de Navidad?- Leeveey dijo estirando sus brazos hacia Axl, con una estrella blanca en sus manos.

-¡Será un placer!- Dijo Axl mientras tomaba la estrella y subía a la plataforma móvil que lo llevaría hacia la punta del pino; una vez ahí, Axl colocó la estrella con mucho cuidado, y en el acto, esta se encendió brillando con una hermosa y blanca luz, alumbrando a los presentes. -¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- Gritó Axl al momento que la primera campanada de las 12 sonaba.

Todos gritaron "Feliz Navidad" al momento que las luces volvían a encenderse. Axl bajó de la plataforma móvil cuando ésta había regresado al suelo, y Leeveey le dio un cariñoso abrazo navideño, el cual Axl le regresó, después de todo, esta vez no lo había estrujado. Pallette también abrazó a Axl una vez que Leeveey lo soltó para estrujar a Zero, el cual, al menos, se alegró de que no lo tumbara.

Las doce campanadas finalizaron, y cuando todos estaban por iniciar el intercambio de regalos, algo pasó que llamó al atención de todos los hunters…

-¡Jojojojojo! ¡Feliz Navidad!- dijo una voz contenta mientras que un cascabeleo le acompañaba con su risa navideña.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Preguntó X, quien, por alguna razón, no preparó su X-Buster.

-¡Jojojojojo!- Fue la respuesta, y repentinamente, por obra de magia, un señor de blancos cabellos, gordito y de vestimenta roja, apareció en medio de la multitud de reploides, con un saco colgando de su espalda, aparentemente vacío. -¡Feliz Navidad, jóvenes reploides!

Todos los reploides miraron extrañados y boquiabiertos al repentino invitado, hasta los organizadores estuvieron sorprendidos, era obvio que esto no lo habían planeado ellos.

-¡ES SANTA CLAUS!- Gritó Leeveey, soltando a Zero, y se dirigió al buen señor, -¡Señor Claus! ¡Le ha llegado nuestra carta! ¿No es así?- Preguntó la chica con los ojos llenos de alegría.

-¡Ah! Tú debes ser Leeveey, ¿no es así?- Dijo Claus viendo a la chica reploid.

-¡Sí! ¡Wow! ¡Es cierto! ¡Usted reconoce a cualquiera aunque sea la primera vez que lo ve!- Dijo admirada la reploid azul.

-Sí, jojo. Traje lo que me pediste.- Dijo mientras metía su mano en lo que parecía un saco vacío, del cual, por obra de magia, sacó un paquete envuelto de azul con un listón plateado con bordes morados, -¡Feliz Navidad, pequeña!- Dijo sonriente mientras le entregaba a Leevee su obsequio.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Santa!- Dijo ella en el acto que tomaba y abría su regalo: quitó el papel y listón, y luego destapó la tapa de la caja envuelta, sólo para sacar… -¡¡Awww!! ¡Es el peluche de Zero que pedí!- Dijo ella mientras abrazaba el clon de algodón y felpa de Zero, quien sólo pudo dar una mueca de sorpresa, un ligero rubor y una enorme gota de sudor ante las pequeñas risas de X, Axl y otros cuantos reploides. –No tendré al verdadero, pero ¡este peluche lo compensa! ¡Muchas gracias, Santa Claus!- Dijo la reploid azul con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y abrazó al buen Santa. -¡Vengan todos! ¡Este señor es del que les conté cuando pedí que firmaran la carta!- Dijo Leeveey separándose de Santa Claus.

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas, aún estupefactos sobre lo que había pasado, estaban indecisos en si ir o no hacia el señor de vestimenta roja, hasta que…

-Señor Santa… um… me preguntaba…- Se acercó una reploid de rojiza cabellera y plateada armadura con unos dibujos rosas blancas, un poco vacilante.

-¡Jojo! ¿Eres Rosilver?- Preguntó Santa Claus, la chica reploid sólo asintió.- ¡Feliz Navidad!- Dijo él dándole una sonrisa mientras del saco "vacío" sacaba un obsequio con bellos adornos de distintos colores y se lo entregaba.

-Gra…Gracias, ¡Feliz Navidad!- Dijo ella sonriendo, y abriendo su regalo…-¡Wow! ¡Es lo que tanto he deseado! ¡Un látigo de rosas!- Dijo ella mientras admiraba su nueva arma: un látigo verde con espinas con un mango café con una rosa en uno de sus extremos.

Después de esto, los demás se animaron y se acercaron al siempre risueño señor, que de su saco hacía aparecer mágicamente todos los regalos que los reploides habían pedido, ilimunando sus caras con asombro, fascinación y alegría.

-No creí que fuera verdad lo de Santa Claus.- Dijo Zero, admitiendo su error, -¡Me sorprende cómo puede traer tantas cosas en lo que parece un saco vacío!-

-Es evidente que hay cosas que nunca se podrán explicar.- Dijo X

-Y… ¿no vamos?- Preguntó Axl señalando la fila de reploides que esperaba su turno para ver a Santa.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Zero mirando a sus dos amigos.

-¡Aww! ¡Que tierno Zero!- Dijo Leeveey quien caminaba distraídamente frente a los tres hunters, y luego besaba su peluche.

-Oye… No es un muñeco vudú, ¿o sí?- Dijo Zero con una enorme gotota de sudor en la nuca y sonriendo nerviosamente.

Leeveey se detuvo y miró a Zero con una mirada de "¿ah?", parpadeó dos veces, miró su peluche, y dijo: -¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO PENSÉ!?- gritó ella mientras caía de rodillas al ver alejarse la oportunidad de tener a Zero bajo su control, lo cual, dejó a los tres hunters con una muy grande gota de sudor…

-¿Creen que Leeveey necesite ayuda psicológica para quitarse esa obsesión hacia mí?- Dijo Zero.

-¡Qué cruel!- Dijo la reploid azul, ligeramente molesta, -¡Hasta yo tengo mis límites! ¡Déjame tranquila con mi peluche!- Y a continuación le dio la espalda.

-Jejeje… era broma…- Zero dijo con otra gota de sudor de doble tamaño a la anterior.

-Bueno, ¿verán a Santa o no?- Dijo Leeveey antes de continuar con su camino.

Los tres amigos fueron a formarse en la fila. Los reploides que recibían sus regalos siempre mostraban una cara de asombro al ver como del saco salían los diversos regalos: pequeños, medianos, grandes, redondos, cuadrados, azules, rojos, verdes, blancos… Era toda una diversidad de formas, tamaños y colores, dentro de aquel pequeño y, aparentemente, vacío saco.

-¡Wow, realmente impresionante!- Admiraba Axl cada vez que Santa sacaba un regalo.

-¡Jojojo! ¿Quién sigue? ¡Oh! ¡Es el joven Axl! ¡Jojojo!- dijo el siempre alegre Santa Claus.

-Sí, señor. ¡Feliz Navidad!- Dijo Axl sonriente.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Axl, jojo! Ahora… lo que me pediste… Bueno, tú al igual que yo sabemos que no fue nada material, ¿verdad?- Axl asintió, -Bien… No puedo ayudarte a recuperar tu pasado, pero sí puedo decirte que la respuesta que buscas se encuentra en tu alrededor, y aquí…- Dijo Santa Claus señalando su corazón, -Lo único que debes hacer, es reflexionar todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida, y siempre ver al frente, jojo.- Dijo el siempre alegre Claus, mientras le daba a Axl una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, comprendo lo que me quiere decir, al igual que lo que me dijeron mis dos ídolos y amigos, ¡daré lo mejor de mí!- Dijo un entusiasmado Axl.

Después de eso, la fiesta de Navidad continuó, después de cierto tiempo, el buen Santa Claus se tuvo que ir, no sin antes haber recibido unos cuantos obsequios de los reploides. La noche continuó, todos los presentes se preocupaban sólo por disfrutar del evento y de la ocasión de estar todos unidos…

-Así que… ¿ya te sientes mejor, Axl?- Preguntó Pallette.

-Sí, quizás no halla obtenido una respuesta directa, pero ahora tengo más o menos una idea de que hacer.- Dijo Axl a Pallette.

-¡Me alegro! … Oye, ¡mira! ¡Muérdago!- Dijo la joven navegadora viendo hacia arriba.

-¿¡MUÉRDAGO SOBRE AXL?!- Gritó un grupo de chicas, que rápidamente fueron contra Axl.

-¡¡OH NO DE NUEVO!!- Gritó Axl al tiempo que huía a toda velocidad.

-…¡Genial!- Fue lo único que Pallette dijo mientras una vena y una gota de sudor se mostraban en su frente.

Y así continuó todo… Al día siguiente todo continuó como siempre: entrenando, divirtiéndose, vigilando movimientos mavericks, manteniendo la paz… Después de todo, así es la vida de los Maverick Hunters…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**N/A:** Bueno, sé que esta fuera de época, pero tenía que terminar este fic, el cual no me gustó mucho, creo que esta aburrido U pero bueno… ¿qué se puede hacer? Aún me falta mucho para ser buena escritora XP pero seguiré escribiendo y espero que me ayuden a mejorar con sus buenos, sinceros y críticos comentarios ! Gracias por leer! Espero que lo hallan disfrutado n.n!


End file.
